Advancements in digital image capturing technology now allow users to quickly and conveniently capture digital media, including photos and video. In addition, innovations such as the integration of digital cameras in mobile devices, inexpensive storage for digital media, and network connectivity through the Internet allow users to capture digital media from any location and share it with other users.
The sharing of digital media typically involves a user uploading media to a media sharing web site such as, for example, Picasa and Picasa Web Albums, using a browser or other application running on the user's computing device. The media is stored at a remote web server operated by the web site and later accessed by other users, with whom the user has chosen to share the media. However, as the amount of digital media and digital media collections grows, searching for particular images to share with certain users becomes cumbersome.